Just One Look
by Xany Kaos
Summary: Starts before the Libery Island incident. Rogue's escape plan goes awry and gives her a more indepth look at what she'd rather not see.
1. A plan, a touch, and a big mistake

Ah, a Movie!Mortie story...something nice and normal...or whatever romantic fanfiction really is. Anyay, Rogue/Toad fanfiction again, but I think it works nicely in the Movie-verse. In fact, there's a yahoo-group for it, though Lord knows it hasn't been posted on in a while. Shame. I guess I should mention that this was probably inspired by the fanfics "A Little Understanding" and "A Sticky Situation." Last one was, kinda, too. I'll go edit that.  
Before we begin, a moment of silence, please, for Hank McCoy of the Ultimat X-men universe. Definately my favorite incarnation of the lovable blue furball.

There. I feel better.  
X-men is (c) Marvel. Not mine.

* * *

"Lunch time, gel." Rogue started as her cell door slid open and one of her captors, a short, lean young man, walked in and set down a plate of food on the foot of her cot. She looked up fearfully from the corner where she was huddling in a little ball. He was the first person she'd seen since her kidnaping. As he was walking out, she found her voice.

"Wh-why ah y'all doin' this?" Her captor half-turned in the doorway and glanced at her, a bored eyebrow raised, as if to say "That's for us to know and you to find out."

"Y'gonna eat that or not? 'Cos it'll probably be the last meal y'get." Rogue's heart plummeted at his wording.

"What's that's s'posed ta mean? Ah y'all gonna kill me?" The young man's gaze flattened and slid away from her for a moment--he looked uncomfortable-- then he looked back at her with his mouth set in a firm, disapproving line without speaking. Rogue felt something drain out of her as the numb realization hit--she was going to die. With a quick sigh, the man left the room. She heard the key click in the lock with an ominous finality. Just as the smell of meat wafted up to her, making her stomach growl --a glance down showed her a hamburger and fries on her plate, a homey meal that seemed humorously inappropriate for her situation-- the beginnings of a plan popped into her head.

"Hey. Hey, wait!" She ran to the door and craned her neck, trying to see down the dark hallway. The man stopped, but did not turn.

"What?" He sounded irritable.

"I can't eat this," she began, nervously.

"Oh please," she heard him mutter under her breath. She could practically see his eyes searching skyward for patience. Determined, she went on.

"No, really. I'm...I'm a vegetarian." She tried to sound as ditzy as possible, since only a complete moron would be asking terrorists for a salad. "I mean...if you're really gonna...gonna..." She stopped and bit her lip. Even just acting, she couldn't say it. "Well, can't I at least have a last meal I can eat?" After a pause, she heard him sigh and saw him run a hand through his spiky hair.

"Right, fine. I'll see if I can find you somefin' ta eat, Princess. Anyfin' else yer 'ighness might want?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Well, ya _could_ let me outta here," she muttered and heard a quick bark of laughter from the man.

"Heh, nice try." With that, he walked away. Rogue sat next to her cell door listening to his footsteps disappearing down the hallway, and slowly pulled off her gloves.

"Right, Princess, one salad, courtesy Mystique. Don't expect no more favo--hey!" As the man re-entered the room, this time bearing a large bowl filled with lettuce, Rogue sprang at him and grabbed a hand. Finding a glove, or part of one, covering most of the skin, she yanked him down and pressed her other hand to his face, ruthlessly _willing_ her power and curse to drain him dry.

And then the images came.

Flashes of memory, much better kept, much clearer than Logan's, invading her head and making themselves hers. Toad. She was--no, _he _was Toad, Mortimer Toynbee, a name that had long ago been thrown away. Toad. A lifetime of abuse and pain seemed to force itself on her all at once and she couldn't let go. She couldn't even tell which of them she was, whether it was her hand on her own cheek, damp with unwilling tears, that she was trying to dislodge or--

In a haze of pain, Toad managed to grab her wrists and shove her off of him. He stood there in shock, hearing his own breathing rasping shakily in his ears. He shut his eyes tightly and blindly sought for support. His groping hand found the cold stone wall and he sagged against it tiredly. His body was nothing but pain and exhaustion--briefly, he recalled having the flu. It was similar. But even the aching in his chest was nothing compared to the old memories dredged up by the girl's touch. As he fought to control his breathing, his initial shock gave way to rage.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" he roared, standing up and looming over the girl where she lay, shaking, on the ground.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." she whispered, holding herself and rubbing her arms, as if trying to get warm. Toad's eyes flared.

"Oh, you bet you're bloody sorry, you little bi--" He stopped as he actually heard what she was saying.

"He's not breathin'. He's not...Why's his face look like that? I didn't mean to...I just...I was just so cold..." Toad's breath caught and he eyed the girl with a new kind of unease. "I didn't mean to kill him..." she barely choked out. Toad bit his lip.

"Who didn't you mean to kill?" he asked carefully. Rogue looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were glowing slightly, a damp, burnished gold, and Toad knew he didn't want to hear the answer.

"The man with the coat," she whispered. "I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted his coat. I'm so cold... And then this stuff came out of my mouth, and I didn't know what to do, and--"

"Shut up," Toad hissed through clenched teeth. He gabbed her by the collar and shook her once, hard. "Shut up! Y'don't 'ave any right...Get out o' my memories!" Slowly, the gold faded from Rogue's gaze and her eyes darted around the room, lost and frightened.

"I--" she hiccupped as a new wave of sobs came. The look Toad gave her was one of such seething hatred that she recoiled as if burned. With a furious snarl he threw her to the ground, where she stayed, not daring to raise her head, even as the door slammed and the lock clicked.

Toad didn't even have the strength to leave the hall. He sank down beside the door and buried his head in his hands, trying to chase away old ghosts and demons, unearthed by her touch, that had returned to haunt him.

When Rogue finally did have the courage to look up, Toad was long gone. A bowl lay on it's side next to the door, lettuce and croutons scattered around the small room. The hamburger, now icy cold, still sat on the bed. She wasn't very hungry.


	2. That makes two of us

Response to Victoria to Worthing: Yup, I've got a definate amphibian obsession. I was glad that somebody caught the reason for his memories being so well kept. And yes indeed, there is more.

* * *

"I don't...no! No! Just stay away from me--NO!" Rogue bolted up from her bed, breathing heavily. The potent after-images from the nightmare clung maliciously to her mind, refusing to relent. Across the room she could see golden, glowing eyes staring back at her from the mirror. With a curse, she hit the mattress, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to force the memories from her mind. It wasn't fair. It wasn't bad enough to have bits of Logan's jumbled memories poking into her dreams, but every night since...since _it_ had happened, she'd had such violent flashbacks that she could swear she was touching _him_ again, not just remembering. There were so many awful memories, and each one was so clear in her head.

It had been a week since the Liberty Island incident, and while Rogue was fine physically, she found herself growing tired of everyone treating her as if she were made of glass. Glass that surrounded a possibly-lethal, green, glowing chemical of doom that could break if the slightest jolt was given to it, releasing liquified death upon all around it. Or something like that. Not just the students, who looked at her with outright fear at times, but the teachers, like Jean and Scott, who dealt with her so delicately. She was fine!

Of course, Logan wasn't. He'd been in the infirmary for the past week, his normally accelerated healing factor hindered by his sacrifice. Rogue felt another surge of guilt. It was her fault he hadn't recovered from the fight yet. Though Logan would never blame her for it, of course. She'd been to see him before, and after getting over the initial gut-twisting remorse, she found that even with him lying bandaged up in a hospital bed, she preferred to be with him more than with anyone else. Logan treated her like a normal kid--he wasn't afraid of her; it had never really crossed his mind that he should be. She loved him for that.

So it was this, combined with the nightmare-induced insomnia that had plagued her since the kidnaping, that had her out of bed, making her was to the infirmary at three in the morning.

She stumbled through the pristine corridor in a half-awake daze, hoping being with Logan would sooth away the nightmares and let her sleep, as she'd been unable to for so long. She found herself staring at a door, uncertain as to whether or not it was Logan's. Had she been dozing off while walking? She glanced down the hall, but saw nothing that could indicate to her sleep-fuzzed mind where exactly she was. With a shrug, she turned the handle. If it wasn't Logan's, no harm done, she would just keep looking. At least it was something to do with the night hours other than ward off sleep and memories. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Logan, I--" she broke off. The man who occupied the bed, struggling to sit up, was definitely not Logan. At the sound of her voice, he froze and quickly raised his head. Dark gold eyes met hers and she felt her breath catch in fear.

"YOU!"

"'Allo, Princess," he said with forced cheerfulness and a cruel smirk. "You're lookin' well." Rogue opened and closed her mouth for a moment, speechless.

"What a' you doin' here?"

"Ah, y'know, a vacation, a week away from th' kids..." he said flipply.

"What. A' you. Doin' here?" Rogue repeated coldly.

"Ask Baldy; I dunno either. Figgered I was dead after your little weather-witch got me, but apparently, your boss believes all that peaceful bull he talks about." Giving up his attempt to come to a full sitting position, he settled back on his elbows, looking at her arrogantly with his head cocked to the side, his gold eyes glittering in the dim light. Rogue eyed him warily. He had bandages wrapped tightly around his torso. An IV was hooked up to his left arm. His face was red with fading blisters, coloring his skin to an almost normal hue.

"It's your fault," said Rouge with quiet anger, her voice breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Eh?" Toad raised an eyebrow, confused.

"It's your fault I can't sleep anymore. All those memories..." She pressed against her forehead as said memories came trickling back at the sight of him. "Every night...they're all I can see...all I dream about..."

"Get out o' them." Toad's voice was flat and dangerous. Rogue looked up to see that his eyes had gone cold. "They're mine. You don't have any right to see them."

"I don't want them!"

"That makes two of us," Toad muttered quietly, his eyes sliding away from her. Rogue blinked, surprised by his tone. She looked at him for a long time before speaking again.

"How do you do it?" she whispered. His eyes shot back to her.

"Do what?" She lowered her gaze.

"Live with it. With all that..." She trailed off, gesturing helplessly. "Ah only remember it sometimes--at night--but it's still so... How can you just live with it all the time?"

Toad stared at her through narrowed eyes for a while, fighting between his anger at her intrusion and his need to speak. Finally, he sighed, and stared at his hand on the bed sheets.

"You do things...," he began slowly, unsure of how to word it. He'd never been good with words. "You do things in life...that's you're not always proud of. But y'hafta do 'em. And once they're done, it's too late to change anything. So y'hafta either live with it an' get over y'self...or y'don't." He cocked his head up slightly and looked at her again. "How many o'my memories did ya get?"

"I dunno...A lot, I think..." she stammered. "Ah held on for a while." He snorted softly and shook his head.

"Sorry for you, gel." He tried to push himself further up, but winced as the movement hurt his ribs. "Look, y'did what y'did, an' now you're stuck wiv 'em. 'F I were you, I'd get Baldly or that mental chick t'clear 'em outta your head. Cuz if I get outta here, an' you're still siftin' through my memories, I might just kill ya ta keep them personal." He said it calmly, with a chilling sureness, but Rogue remembered his uncomfortable expression that night when he'd told her that she was going to die. She looked at him curiously, and for a moment could only see an awkward, teenage boy, weeping over the body of the dead man in the coat.

"Y'don't mean that," she said with more confidence than she felt. Toad merely raised an eyebrow, daring her to try him. She sighed and backed toward the door. "G'night, Mortimer."

At the sound of the name, he stiffened and glared at her, wide-eyed, with a mix of fear and anger.

"Toad," he corrected. A warning. Rogue nodded again and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she closed the door behind her.


	3. Offers

Re-edited the chapter...some stuff got cut. Thanks for the reviews! feels special Glad people haven't thrown rotten cabbage at me for the whole Rogue/Toad thing. Yay for the Terrible Toad King indeed!

One more chapter to go. X-men an' all (c) Marvel. Not mine.

* * *

"...and three broken ribs." Xavier finished the list of damage that Toad had taken during the fight and looked up from the papers on his desk to Rogue. She bit her lip nervously.

"So, what's gonna happen to him after he's better?"

"That is a small problem. It will cost a considerable amount of money to send him to the same mutant holding facility that Erik is kept in now." Xavier paused somewhat guiltily when he mentioned his former friend. "However, sending him to a mostly human, high-security jail will probably cause several problems itself. We don't want any riots starting, or for him to kill someone in self defense in prison." Rogue shuddered...there was quite a list of people that Mortimer --Toad-- had killed or hurt badly in self defense. Many before he was her age. Xavier studied her curiously.

"Why don't you keep him here?" she ventured. "I mean, with Logan and the other X-men around, he won't be able to start anything." Xavier sighed.

"I had considered that option. The problem there lies with the fact that this institute is a school and a sanctuary, not a prison."

"He needs sanctuary. If you knew some of the things people have tried to do to him--" Xavier raised a hand.

"I understand that. And I do know...some of them, at least. But in the time that I have spoken to Mortimer, he has expressed no wish to change, nor any remorse towards his actions."

"He does, though! I mean, he feels bad about what he's done. Some of it. He's not what he tries to be. Inside, he's just...he's just like any of us. He's not proud of what he's done."

"But he's not sorry for it either. I'm sorry, Marie, but he can't stay here. He's a dangerous killer."

"So was Logan!" Rogue protested. "And Ororo, for that matter!" Sometime over the past week, the weather-witch had spoken to Rogue of her past, trying to let the girl know that she understood just what it was like to be feared by other mutants as well as humans. "They were both angry and abused, just like Mortimer, and they've both killed people for the same reasons. You gave them a chance, though. Why not him?" Rogue raised her eyes to Xavier's and he saw tears there. "Please, Professor?"

Xavier sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I will speak to him about it. But please keep in mind, Marie, that he may choose not to say of his own accord. You must remember that to him--we're the enemy."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mortimer," Xavier said pleasantly as he wheeled into the room behind Jean. Toad, who had finally managed to sit up, shot him his customary annoying smirk.

"'Allo, Chuck. Nice o' you t'drop by." Xavier sighed and fought back the beginnings of a headache. Jean glared at the injured mutant from over a clipboard.

"I'd appreciate it if you would call me 'Professor,' Mortimer, or 'Xavier,' or at least 'Charles.'"

"An' I'd 'appreciate it' if you'd stop callin' me that name." Toad paused and looked around. "Hell, come down ta that, I'd 'appreciate it' if you'd jus' let me out."

"In you're condition, Morti--Toad?" Charles corrected himself indulgently. Toad shrugged.

"Couple broken ribs, some burns, a week healin' already. I walked away from worse." He leaned forward, ignoring the pain in his side, and met Xavier's eyes with a hard grin. "'Course, we're just puttin' off th' inevitable, ain't we, 'Charles?' The real question is: how much longer b'fore ya ship me off t'a 'permanent state-paid vacation?'" His voice was steady, but in his eyes Xavier could see fear...and a condemned man's resignation. For some reason, that gave him hope.

"Actually, Toad, that's what I came here to talk to you about." Toad cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, a silent "I'm listening." Encouraged, Xavier went on. "Recently, one of my students brought to my attention that it would be hypocritical of me to simply turn you over to the authorities."

"Lemme guess. Little gel wiv the 'death-touch?'"

"Rogue. Yes." Toad nodded and Xavier continued. "This institution is about giving mutants like yourself a second chance. While your actions at Liberty Island and at Silicon Valley were illegal--"

"You know about that?" Toad's eyes were wide with surprise...and just a little fear. Xavier nodded.

"Yes. It's the only other crime that is connected to you. I suspect there may be more."

"Blooded botched job. 'Tooth bollocksed th' whole thing up," Toad muttered under his breath.

"As I was saying. Rehabilitation might suit you better than incarceration. I believe I can convince the authorities that my school will the best place for you to be. Both for your own safety, and for that of the public." Toad raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"A'you sayin' I couldn't get outta 'ere if I really wanted to?" Xavier frowned and leveled his gaze with Toad's, calmly applying enough mental force to keep him from moving, while letting the injured mutant realize just what he was doing.

"No, Toad," he replied evenly. "I don't think you could." He released his control and Toad drew in an angry breath.

"So I got my choice of goin' ta jail, an' bein' someone's senorita, or stayin' 'ere an' 'avin' you pokin' aroun' in my 'ead all th' time. 'Least in jail I got the chance that no one'll come near me. I remember that whole thing with the police, mate."

"I promise you, Toad, I do not go into people's minds lightly. I respect the privacy of their thoughts. What happened outside of the train station was not something I usually chose to do, but an act of desperation. While you are in my house, I promise you that I --or any other telepaths I teach-- will not go into your mind without your leave."

"Gonna be a long time waitin' for that, mate," Toad sneered. "Y'used me as a means t'your end. Tell me, what's th' difference, really, between you an' Magneto."

"There are many differences, Mortimer," said Xavier, who was becoming annoyed. "The main one that concerns you for now is that you are here, in _my_ Institute, and Magento is a convicted terrorist, who is being held in a containment facility." Xavier sighed and dropped his head. Toad's attitude was bordering on infuriating, and he knew that was exactly what the other mutant wanted. He had seen it so many times with raw and hurt new students, angry at the wild card that life had dealt them, and had found that patience was the answer, but that it must have it's limits. He had tried his best; the offer was on the table. Now it was Toad's choice to pick it up, if he wanted. But Xavier knew if he pushed for an answer too quickly, the Brotherhood member would reject him out of pride and anger. He moved his chair to the door as Jean readied a painkilling hypodermic for Toad's IV.

"Let me know when you've made a decision." Just as he had opened the door, he heard Toad speak again.

"'Ey. That gel...Rouge..." he began, hesitantly. "She doin' okay?" Xavier paused, surprised by this.

"She's doing fine, Mortimer. Why do you ask?"

"Eh..." Toad shrugged, not bothering to correct Xavier's use of his name. "She tol' me she was having some nightmares..."

"Ah, yes." Xavier nodded, understanding. Maybe Rogue was right about him. "We've made progress with those. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear you were worried about her." Xavier suppressed a chuckle at Toad's shocked expression as he wheeled out of the infirmary.


	4. Changes

Well, the fourth and final chapter. Let's see...yay for comments, they make Laura happy. And a happy Laura is...well, I guess she's a happy Laura, because she sure ain't a productive one. Um...right, about Toad's "being someone's senorita" comment in the last chapter: ff.n has suddenly disabled the asterisks (little star-things). Because I don't personally swear, I don't like writing the swearing, but I realize that there's characters like Toad probably have a dirty mouth. An' there was a movie where Chris Rock gave a guy a choice between "being someone's insert-swear-word-here, or being someone's senorita" (american or mexican jail) so.... yeah okay then.   
Well, that was unnecessary. Um, right. X-men (c) Marvel.

* * *

Toad waved nonchalantly to Blink as he silently padded to the kitchen. The boy nodded and turned back to his laptop. Toad had formed a comfortable, silent friendship with the sleepless mutant, a good thing since Blink was always awake to see the technically-imprisioned mutant sneaking around the mansion. Another student might have reported him to Scott by now. But Blink was cool.

Toad got himself a soda from the fridge and grimaced, once again missing beer. He twisted the top of and took a long swig. He hadn't really been thirsty, but he'd needed to get out and walk around a bit. Technically, Toad wasn't allowed out of his room once the students were in bed--a safety measure-- but he'd gotten cabin fever the first week and picked the lock. No one had said anything yet, so he figured either no one knew, or Xavier had realized that even with Toad breaking out every couple of nights, no one had woken up dead or robbed, and the green mutant had always been in his room the next morning. It wasn't so much that he enjoyed nighttime walks, he just hated the idea of being locked in any one place--it reminded him too much of his early childhood. So every now and then he needed to break out and walk around, just to reassure himself that he could.

It had been a little more than a month since he had accepted Xavier's hospitality. In that time, things had changed somewhat, though he had tried to convince himself otherwise. He still thought that if he ever got word of Magneto escaping that he'd be out of the Institute faster than the lightning that had sent him there in the first place, but for now...For now, he told himself, it made sense to stay at Xavier's. It wasn't like there was anywhere for him to go, any work he could get, any other chance life was going to give him. And in some ways, though he still wouldn't admit it consciously, he liked it. It was peaceful here, even with Scott's thinly-veiled hostility and the presence of Storm (he still wasn't comfortable being in the same room as her). He worked in the garage on the motorcycles and cars, and felt useful, but not used, which was new. In some ways, it was a relief to _not_ be a part of "the fight for a new and glorious future." It made him feel...normal. Like he could just settle down and lead a decent life without getting caught up in the plans of powers and principalities.

He downed the rest of the coke and deposited the bottle in the recycling bin. _Aw, lookit me. A responsible and concerned citizen. Bless, how sweet._ He shook his head with a sardonic grin, and start back for his room. He was halfway through the living room when he heard a whimper. He whirled around, his eyes darting about the room before landing on a figure laying on the couch. Rogue. Xavier's "progress" had not been able to stop the nightmares, but managed to dull them, so that the memories weren't as clear and she forgot more of them on waking. Apparently, she was having another one.

Toad walked toward the couch and gently shook her. She started awake and calmed down when she saw him. _That's a change_, he thought.

"Hey, Princess," he said softly. "Mine, this time? Or someone else's?" Rogue shook her head and sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears. Toad sat down beside her.

"There's so many...I'm not sure anymore." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "There. It's gone." She sighed. "Ah thought that if Ah walked around some, maybe I'd keep 'em away. Guess I was wrong."

"Sorry 'bout that." Rogue laughed softly.

"Ahh, might not even be your fault. John tried to grab me the other day, and I got some of his."

"Oh, you poor thing." She laughed even more at that, then yawned in mid-chuckle. "Y'should get some sleep, luv."

"Ah can't. Ah been tryin'. Looks like tanight it just ain't in the cards." She looked at him. "Well, maybe..." Toad shifted uncomfortably.

"Wot?"

"Well..." Rogue blushed and pushed her hair back again. "When I'm around Logan, I don't have as many nightmares, and since you're here...well...Ya think you could stay for awhile? Just until I fall asleep again? It helps to be around someone."

"S-sure," said Toad, uncertainly. Rogue looked panicked.

"Oh, you don't have to if ya don't wanna."

"No...no, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Was havin' trouble sleepin' tanight anyway."

"Thanks, Mort." Toad sighed. That was one thing he hadn't been able to fix. He wasn't comfortable with his old name, not just yet, maybe not ever. But when Rogue had touched him--had _been_ him, practically-- the name had stuck in her mind. He couldn't get her to call him Toad without constantly reminding her, and eventually, had decided it just wasn't worth it. Maybe one day he wouldn't even mind.

His thoughts broke off when Rogue put a pillow in his lap and rested her head on it. Suddenly, anything in the realm of coherent cognition shut off and he stared at her, awkwardly. Letting his body take over for his brain, which had gone off to try and figure out what exactly was happening, he gingerly put an arm around her. She sighed, a soft, contented sound, and snuggled against him. _All riiiiight......?_ He stopped trying to think about it and concentrated on her. She was warm, something he never was. He rubbed her back gently, soothingly, then rested his hand on her head. Her breathing steadied, the gentle rise and fall of sleep. Her hair was soft. There. He could focus on that. Her hair was soft...and he was touching it...and he felt...

He dozed off like that, staring at the girl asleep in his lap, his hand lightly cupping her head. Even the puttering noise of an engine coming up the driveway didn't wake him. It wasn't until a floorboard by the doorway creaked that he jolted awake, years of training and life on the streets bringing him to an instant alertness. His head swung straight to the door, where he saw a short, bulky figure leaning against the door frame. In the light from the kitchen he could just make him out. Logan. As in, Rogue's protector. Toad gulped and quickly took his hand from Rogue's head, and frantically tried to figure out if it would be better to gently remove her, or to just bolt and run for his room--when he realized that Logan wasn't making a move. The other man just stood there with his arms crossed, looking at Toad with a raised eyebrow and an interested, nonthreatening expression. Toad managed a lopsided grin and a shrug--he certainly couldn't explain how they had gotten in this position. Logan smiled and nodded once, approving, then turned and left.

With a relieved sigh, Toad leaned back against the cushions. He felt...different. Accepted, somehow, in a way he hadn't been before. It had been sort of a 'welcome to the club, you're an official member now' nod. Smiling softly to himself, he looked down at the girl in his arms. All of a sudden, a life at Xavier's Institute was looking a lot better.

* * *

Alright then. The End. Everyone all together now. 1, 2, 3. Awwwwwwww....

Yeah, the ending was a bit awkward for me, but endings usually are. Now back to your regularly scheduled program. wink wink cough


End file.
